


Six/Hamilton

by Hinnypercabeth12



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alex is a female, Gen, Maria Reynolds is Maria Lewis, Six and Hamilton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinnypercabeth12/pseuds/Hinnypercabeth12
Summary: A Six rewrite with Hamilton characters! This is inspired by Kasuna_Kotonoha story!
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first and second chapters of this book is posted on Wattpad in Role Swap and Gender bend one shots and more!

Angelica:

Divorced

Alexandra:

Beheaded

Eliza:

Died

Peggy:

Divorced

Maria:

Beheaded

Theodosia:

Survived

Angelica:

And tonight, we are...

All:

Live!

Angelica:

Listen up, let me tell you a story

Alexandra:

A story that you think

You've heard before

Eliza:

We know you know our names

And our fame and our faces

Peggy:

Know all about the glories

And the disgraces

Maria:

I'm done 'cause all this time

I've been just one word

In a stupid rhyme

Theodosia:

So I picked up a pen and a microphone

All:

History's about to get overthrown

Angelica:

Divorced

Alexandra:

Beheaded

Eliza:

Died

Peggy:

Divorced

Maria:

Beheaded

Theodosia:

Survived

All:

But just for you tonight

We're divorced, beheaded

Live!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six wives

Raising up the roof

Till we hit the ceiling

Get ready for the truth

That we'll be revealing

Everybody knows

That we used to be six wives

But now we're

Ex-wives

Angelica:

All you ever hear and read about

Alexandra:

Is our ex and the way it ended

Eliza:

But a pair doesn't beat a royal flush

Peggy:

You're gonna find out

How we got unfriended

Maria:

Tonight we gonna do ourselves justice

'Cause we're taking you to court

Theodosia:

Every Hanover has its thorns

And you're gonna hear 'em live: in consort

Angelica:

Divorced

Alexandra:

Beheaded

Eliza:

Died

Peggy:

Divorced

Maria:

Beheaded

Theodosia:

Survived

All:

But just for you tonight

We're divorced, beheaded

Live!

Welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six wives

Dancing to the beat

Till the break of day, once

We're done, we'll start again

Like it's the Renaissance

Everybody knows

That we used to be six wives

But now we're

Ex-wives

All expect for Angelica:

Divorced

Angelica:

My name is Angelica of Aragon

Was married 24 years, I'm a paragon

Of royalty, my loyalty is to the Vatican

So if you try to dump me

You won't try that again

All expect for Alexandra:

Beheaded

Alexandra:

I'm that Hamilton girl

And I'm up next, see

I broke America from England

Yeah, I'm that sexy

Why did I lose my head?

Well my sleeves may be green

But my lipstick's red..!

All expect for Eliza:

Died

Eliza:

Eliza Schuyler, the only one he truly loved

All expect for Eliza:

Rude

Eliza:

When my son was newly born

I died, but I'm not what I seem

Or am I?

Stick around and you'll

Suddenly see more

All expect for Peggy:

Divorced

Peggy:

Ich bin Peggy of Cleves

All expect for Peggy:

Ja

Peggy:

When he saw my portrait he was like—

All expect for Peggy

Jaa

Peggy:

But I didn't look as good

As I did in my pic

Funny how we all discuss that

But never George's little—

Maria:

Prick up your ears, I'm the Maria

Who lost her head

All expect for Maria:

Beheaded

Maria:

For my promiscuity outside of wed-

Lock up your husbands

Lock up your sons

M. Lewis is here

And the fun's begun

All expect for Theodosia:

Survived

Theodosia:

Five down, I'm the final wife

I saw him to the end of his life

I'm the survivor, Theodosia Bartow

I bet you wanna know how I got this far

I said, I bet you wanna know

How we got this far

Hey!

All:

Do you wanna know how we got this far?

Then welcome to the show

To the historemix

Switching up the flow

As we add the prefix

Everybody knows that

We used to be six wives

Get your hands up

Get this party buzzing

You want a queen Bee?

Well there's half a dozen

Everybody knows that

We used to be six wives

But now we're

Ex-wives!

One, two, three, four, five

Six!

A/n: I decided on King George the third cause he's the only king in the Hamilton musical so why not?


	2. No Way

**Angelica of Aragon:**

N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

You must agree that baby

In all the time I've been by your side

I've never lost control

No matter how many times I knew you lied

Have my golden rule

Got to keep my cool

Yeah, baby

**All expect for Angelica:**

You know she's got to keep her cool

**Angelica of Aragon:**

And even though you've had your fun

Running around with some pretty young thing

And even though you've had one son

With someone who don't own a wedding ring

No matter what I heard

I didn't say a word

No, baby

**All expect for Angelica:**

You know she never said a word

**Angelica of Aragon:**

I put up with your sh-

Like every single day

But now it's time to shh

And listen when I say

Woo!

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanna replace me?

Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

If you think for a moment

I'd grant you annulment, just hold up

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

So you read a Bible verse that I'm cursed

'Cause I was your brothers wife

You say it's a pity cause quoting Leviticus

I'll end up kiddy-less all my life

Well daddy weren't you there

When I gave birth to Catherine? (A/N: In the historical events, Angelica Schuyler had a daughter named Catherine Church)

**Angelica of Aragon speaking:**

Aww! Hi, baby!

**All expect for Angelica of Aragon:**

Daughters are so easy to forget

**Angelica of Aragon:**

You're just so full of sh-

Must think that I'm naïve

I won't back down, won't shh

And know I'll never leave

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanna replace me?

Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

If you thought it'd be funny to

Send me to a nunnery

Honey, there's no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way

Hey!

(Woo!)

(Let's go!)

(Woo!)

(Here we go!)

You've got me down on my knees

Please tell me what you think I've done wrong

Been humble, been loyal, I've tried

To swallow my pride all along

If you can just explain

A single thing I've done to cause you pain, I'll go

**Angelica of Aragon speaking:**

No?

**Angelica of Aragon singing:**

You've got nothing to say

I'm not going away

There's no way

You must think that I'm crazy

You wanna replace me?

Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

You made me your wife

So I'll be queen till the end of my life

N-n-n-n-n-n-no way

No way

No way

N-n-n-n-nope n-nope n-nope no! (No way)

No! (No way)

There's n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no way

There's no way!


	3. Alexandra Hamilton/ Don’t Lose Your Head

**A/N: I decided to add the Anne Boleyn introduction too :)**

**Eliza Schuyler:**

The one you've been waiting for

**Angelica of Aragon, Peggy of Cleves, and Theodosia Bartow:**

The one you've been waiting for

**Maria Lewis:**

The mystery

**Peggy of Cleves:**

The one who changed history

**Angelica of Aragon, Eliza Schuyler, Maria Lewis, and Theodosia Bartow:**

History

**Peggy of Cleves:**

The one who changed history, mystery

**Angelica of Aragon, Eliza Schuyler, Maria Lewis and Theodosia Bartow:**

The temptress

**Angelica of Aragon:**

The one with the plan

The plan to steal the man

**Angelica of Aragon, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy of Cleves, Maria Lewis, and Theodosia Bartow:**

Alexandra!

**Theodosia Bartow:**

The one that chased the king

**Eliza Schuyler:**

But paid the price with the swordsman's swing

**Angelica of Aragon, Eliza Schuyler, Peggy of Cleves, Maria Lewis and Theodosia Bartow:**

Will she be the one to win?

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

Alexandra Hamilton

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

What? Oh, sorry!

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Grew up in the Caribbean

Oui oui bonjour

Life was a chore

So

**All expect of Alexandra Hamilton:**

She set sail

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

1522 came straight to the UK

All the British dudes lame

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Epic fail!

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

I wanna dance and sing

**All expect Alexandra Hamilton:**

Politics

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

One of my specialties (Yeah, I changed that part, Sorry not sorry! :D)

**All expect Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

But then I met the king

And soon my daddy said

"You should try and get ahead!"

He wanted me, obviously

Kept messaging me like every day

Couldn't be better then he sent me a letter

And who am I kidding

I was prêt à manger

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Sent him a reply

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Just saying "Hi"

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

'You're a nice guy

I'll think about it maybe

XO baby'

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Uh-oh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Here we go

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

You sent him kisses?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

I didn't know I would move in with his missus

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

What?!

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Get a life!

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

You were living with his wife?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Like, what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

I'm just trying to have some fun

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I didn't mean to hurt anyone

LOL

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

Don't lose your head

Three in the bed

And the little one said

"If you wanna be wed

Make up your mind!"

Her or me, chum

Don't wanna be some

Girl in a threesome

Are you blind?

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Don't be bitter

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Cause I'm fitter

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Ooh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Why hasn't it hit her?

He doesn't wanna bang you

Somebody hang you

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Uh-oh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Here we go

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Your comment went viral

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

I really didn't mean it

But rumours spiral

**All expect Alexandra Hamilton:**

Wow Alexandra, way to make the country hate you!

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Mate, what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

I'm just trying to have some fun

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I didn't mean to hurt anyone

LOL

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

I'm sorry, not sorry 'bout what I said

Don't lose your head

Tried to elope

But the Pope said 'Nope!'

Our only hope was George

He got a promotion

Caused a commotion

Set in motion the C of E

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

The rules

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Were so outdated

Us two wanted to get X-rated

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Soon

Excommunicated

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Everybody chill

It's totes God's will

[Wedding Chimes]

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

George'sout every night on the town

Just sleeping around like "What the hell?"

If that's how it's gonna be

Maybe I'll flirt with a guy or three

Just to make him jel

George finds out and he goes mental

He screams and shouts like

So judgemental!

You damned witch

Mate, just shut up!

I wouldn't be such a b...

If you could get it up

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Uh-oh

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Here we go

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Is that what you said?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

And now he's going 'round like

"Off with her head!"

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

No!

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Yeah, I'm pretty sure he means it

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Seems it

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

What was I meant to do?

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

What was she meant to do?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Like, what was I meant to do?

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

What was she meant to do?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Like, what was I meant to do?

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

What was she meant to do?

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

No, but what was I meant to do?

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

I'm just trying to have some fun

Don't worry, don't worry

Don't lose your head

I didn't mean to hurt anyone

LOL

Say 'Oh, well!'

Or go to hell!

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Just go to hell!

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

**All expect for Alexandra Hamilton:**

Sorry, not sorry about why she said

**Alexandra Hamilton:**

Sorry, not sorry about what I said

Don't lose your head


	4. Heart Of Stone

**Eliza Schuyler:**

You've got a good heart  
But I know it changes  
A restless tide, untamable

  
You came my way, and I knew a storm could come too  
You'd lift me high, or let me fall

But I took your hand, promised I'd withstand

Any blaze you blew my way  
'Cause something inside, it solidified  
And I knew I'd always stay

You can build me up, you can tear me down

You can try but I'm unbreakable  
You can do your best, but I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable

When the fire's burnt  
When the wind has blown  
When the water's dried, you'll still find stone

My heart of stone

You say we're perfect  
A perfect family  
You hold us close, for the world to see

And when I say you're the only one I've ever loved

I mean those words truthfully

But I know

Without my son your love could disappear

I know it isn't fair, but I don't care  
'Cause my love, will still be here

You can build me up, you can tear me down  
You can try but I'm unbreakable  
You can do your best, but I'll stand the test

You'll find that I'm unshakeable  
When the fire's burnt  
The wind has blown

The water's dried, you'll still find stone

My heart of stone

  
Soon I'll have to go  
I'll never see him grow  
But I hope my son will know  
He'll never be alone  
'Cause like a river runs dry  
And leaves it's scars behind  
I'll be by your side  
'Cause my love  
Is set in stone

  
Yeahhh

**All (Eliza):**

You can build me up

  
You can tear me down

  
You can try but I'm unbreakable (I'm unbreakable)

You can do your best  
But I'll stand the test (Ooh!)  
You'll find that I'm unshakeable

The fire's burnt (The fire's burnt)  
The wind has blown (The wind has blown)  
The water's dried (The water's dried)

**Eliza Schuyler:**

You’ll still find stone

My heart of stone

**All (Eliza):**

You can build me up

You can tear me down (Can't break me, can't break me)

You can try but I'm unbreakable (Stone)  
You can do your best

But I'll stand the test (Can't break me, can't break me)  
You'll find that I'm unshakeable (Stone)

The fire's burnt  
The wind has blown (Can't break me)  
The water's dried

**Eliza Schuyler:**

You’ll still find stone

My heart of stone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. Me listening to Six the Musical and is like, Imma do a crossover. :P oh and there is female Alexander Hamilton cause why not?


End file.
